


No Fear No More

by Mesmeret



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Anal, Armitage Hux and Techie are NOT Related, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Clan Techie (Dredd), Come Eating, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious voyeurism, Enthusiastic Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Just Embarrassment, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex Toys, TROS WHO???, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Added 1400 or so words to a tweet fic inspired by a poll!Matt's obsession with Kylo Ren leads Matt, Techie, Hux, and Kylo down a path none of them were expecting. But here they are toying with each other until they're a happy quad.Set before TFA and then after TLJ.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Armitage Hux, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	No Fear No More

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ No Fear No More](https://youtu.be/D_EnyikMsEU) by Madeon. It was the song I listened to while writing and editing.

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

Kylo stared at Hux agape, "But, we're together, right?"

Hux sighed and put away his boots before joining Kylo in their lavish bed. 'A bed that would fit four,' Hux thought.

Kylo wraps an arm around Hux as they shift into their favorite cuddling position. Hux breathed in the fresh woodsy scent of Kylo before answering, "We're together and they're together. I don't know about you, but I don't see myself in a committed relationship with technicians. But, maybe having a fling won’t be too bad? Things have been pretty stable."

Kylo huffs, "Well, Matt is like, my only friend. And I know how much time Techie spends in your office. Ultimate Sniper Royale, isn't it?"

Hux grumbles into Kylo's pec. He'd have to move his neck into an uncomfortable position to nip at Kylo's nipple. "Nosey."

Kylo laughs and messes with Hux's hair before going silent to fix it. He kisses the top of Hux's head, "I like hearing you happy."

Hux blushes and whispers, "We sometimes watch you two work out."

Kylo groans, "Fuck. You just watch?"

Hux blushes deeply letting his mind bleed the visuals and audio of the most recent viewing session. Kylo grunts when he realizes they're both wearing plugs but hold the remote of the other's. _On purpose._ Techie's moaning as Hux goes up a level as Kylo bench presses Hux’s bodyweight.

Kylo chokes in shock, "Holy shit. That's what you call a friendship?"

Hux's body tingles, "Um, yeah? We've seen you two jerk off in the showers."

Kylo bolts up right in shock, "Fuck, fuck. I'm so sorry! It was a moment of weakness!"

Hux rolled onto his back with a smirk, "It's saved on my personal server as my favorite jerk off material."

Kylo covers his face as he tears up, "Really?"

Hux nods and grabs Kylo to lay against him, "Yes. You made him look like a lost fathier foal."

Kylo sniffles against Hux’s robe, "Why didn’t you tell me you knew?"

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hux asked.

“It was a one time thing?” Kylo’s voice broke in his lie.

Hux chuckled, “Let me rephrase, why didn’t you tell me you let him suck your dick?”

Kylo went still in confusion. He figured this conversation would lead to the end of their relationship. But instead, Hux is getting hard and thinking of how good Kylo looks with others. _His Kylo._ “Hux, what’s going on?”

Hux smiles, "I’ve been thinking… our fourth anniversary is coming soon."

Kylo blushes as Hux tugs on his hair to make him look up at his arched brows and full lips pursed in a pantomime of thought. Hux massaged his fingertips in firm circles on Kylo’s scalp, “What if we celebrated with people who wouldn’t dare tell anyone of what transpires in those two days?”

Kylo was in mid melt when Hux’s words kicked him awake, “Two days?!”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Techie gets a notification from the General. It's unassuming at a glance but he's trembling with excitement. He swallows and makes the journey up to where Matt is doing upgrades.

The large man is comically squeezed into the crawl space with his boots poking out into the hallway.

Techie speaks once the soldering iron is silent, "Mattie, we've got an appointment."

Matt popped out quickly with his goggles askew, "Really?!"

Techie blushed deeply and nodded, "Hux's proposal went through. Two days."

Matt giggled in shock, "Really?"

* * *

They met in the showers about a year ago when Techie was cleared to shower. Techie’s new eyes were still adjusting so Matt’s odd bottle blonde hair looked like a halo before he stepped into the stall next to Techie’s. They caught each other staring at the other. The stall divider only hid their torsos and upper thighs due to their height. To Techie’s relief, Matt leaned over the divider and talked him up. It was a bit aggressive but blessedly blunt with how attracted Matt was to him.

Techie invited him to his quarters and Matt got reassigned to Techie’s quarters within two weeks. As they got comfortable with each other, their quirks became obvious. Techie preferred working in darkness. Matt always wore slippers/sandals when off duty. Techie would cry for hours while working. Matt was obsessed with Kylo Ren.

Matt was enamored by his weepy darling. It was nice to be with someone who felt things as intensely as he did. He had a little issue with not finding out what would cause Techie’s crying jags due to Techie’s work being very confidential. Matt never bothered to snoop around since he would lose Techie if caught.

When Matt opened up about how cool he thought Kylo Ren was, Techie held his tongue. Techie was aware of every detail of Mattias Sarasson of Athulla. MS267 in the Stormtrooper program before his rage issues in late teens threw his programming for a loop. Still loyal to the First Order, he was reassigned to Radar Tech Corp and ended up stationed on the Finalizer. Stationed once he found out Kylo Ren was co-commanding the ship. 

Instead Techie listened to Matt describe Kylo like the most amazing human to exist. Matt fully believed they were the good guys and even though Techie knew better, Techie let himself believe. A couple weeks later, Matt nearly tackled Techie in a hug, “KYLO WANTS ME TO BE HIS GYM BUDDY!” Techie’s ears rang as he smiled as Matt yelled with excitement. They soon fell into a comfortable routine.

Until three months ago. Matt slumped against Techie’s shoulder mumbling apologies. Techie trembled with him, in terror of how Matt could've betrayed his trust. Matt had been open with letting Techie install hidden cameras throughout the ship so Techie could monitor him. Techie’s anxieties went down as he watched Matt live life outside of their rooms. But Matt hadn't. Matt did something that Techie secretly wished would happen. Matt had guided Kylo into _their_ shower stall.

Matt held Techie tightly as they watched the footage of Kylo clearly instigating the intense make out session. Little marks forming on Matt's chest. Techie immediately paused the footage to check on the marks in person. 

He hit play after kissing each one.

Matt managed to angle their bodies for the camera to show a bit more. Techie moaned about how beautiful their cocks looked together. Matt felt an erection try to form as Techie wiggled his ass in rhythm of the filmed hand jobs. Kylo's arm muscles flexed as he stroked Matt and himself off. Matt had been starstruck the whole time, barely able to stand on his own as Kylo snarled against his skin. Not in disgust, but in hunger.

Watching back, Matt shuddered, “Fuck, I wish I was like him.”

Techie hummed in thought turning off the footage and saving it. He turns around in Matt’s lap, “I like that you aren’t. I wouldn’t get to see you so much if you were that powerful.”

Matt’s heart flipped and held Techie tightly, “You’re right. If I was, I would have to hide it all the time. Only show you my force powers.”

Techie blushed, “Did… did he use his powers on you?”

Matt nodded against Techie’s hair, “Yeah. Felt like I was stuffed with vibrators. Like everywhere inside me.”

Techie squirms. They had plenty of dirty talk involving Kylo as a third party in their sex life. Kylo sitting in the corner or feeling them across the ship. Kylo force fucking Techie’s ass as he chokes on Kylo’s thick, long cock. Techie sucking both Matt and Kylo before getting covered. But now the knight is dating the General. 

Techie bit his lip, “Mattie, I think I have a plan.”

* * *

Techie always reported directly to the General since the FO picked him up half alive about two years ago. Their uncanny likeness led Techie to carte blanche treatment. He was aware that there was the hanging possibility of having to cut his hair and become Hux's double. So he focused on showing the General his other assets.

Hux liked having a security technician 100% loyal to him and in return, Techie got state of the art eyes, a room to himself, and his own schedule/budget. Twice a week, Techie would do a bug sweep for Hux and then give a verbal report.

It was so easy to go back to his anxious self the day he showed Hux the shower footage. Hux frowned with concern about Techie's regression. Techie took a few months but had gotten used to direct eye contact. But as he rambled about the drive he held in his hand, he looked everywhere but Hux. Hux huffed, “Just show me.”

Techie gave a small nod before inserting the drive to the holo projector. Hux was captivated by the sight of his Kylo with a man with wet dark blonde hair. _Techie’s Matt._ The stern redhead's jaw went lax, his cheeks flushed. The men projected on the screen were thrusting up into Kylo’s fist while grunting echoed in the shower stall. Techie went in for the kill, "What should I do, sir?"

Hux swallowed nervously, flustered that he forgot Techie was there with him. He studied the man. There was always intent with Techie, but it was _still_ always lighthearted and kind. A merciful justice.

This wasn't blackmail.

This was a catalyst.

Hux took off his gloves slowly before getting up from his desk. Techie watched, biting his lip. Both men knew he was trying to hide a smile.

"What a clever boy, you are," Hux sighs as he grabs handfuls of Techie's hair. Greasy but soft. Hux made a note to send the proper conditioner before kissing Techie.

Techie kissed back with a sharpness. Hux growled and pinched Techie's jaw, "Don't ever kiss me like a brute."

Techie gave a broken moan, "Yes, sir."

Hux studied his hazy eyes, "I don't own you. I cherish you. Can you differentiate between the two?" 

Techie's cock leaked noticeably and he nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes..."

Hux whispers in his ear, "Call me Armie. But only in these moments between us."

Techie blushes, "Thank you, Armie."

Hux groaned as Techie got on his knees and made quick work of Hux’s pants. They used the rest of their 30 minutes to the fullest.

* * *

The following months were full of Techie regaling Matt about "appointments". Matt was eager to lap at the dried cum off of Techie's belly. As Hux got bolder, he'd lap at the cum from Techie's plug and sore rim. 

When Techie explained that Hux was stretching him to handle both Matt and Kylo, Matt finally had the strength to ask Kylo for a threesome. 

* * *

They were doing their post workout stretching when Kylo asked, “Hey, what’s going on? Techie doing okay?”

Matt blinks at him and Kylo mutters, “You’re projecting a lot of noise and anxiety.”

“Oh, sorry,” Matt mumbles. He takes a deep breath, “I actually have a question for you.”

Kylo gave a nod, “Yeah, what’s up, man?”

Matt lets go of his quad stretch, “Would you like, ever fuck Techie with me?”

Kylo lost his balance with a curse. He looked up from the ground, “What? Would Techie even want that? I don’t know if Hux would ever let me near him if he found out.”

“Well,” Matt swallowed as he got ready to earn the Douchebag of the Year Award. “Just ask if Hux is cool with it. If he isn’t, then you definitely have Techie and I.”

Kylo moved back into his prior hamstring stretch and thought it through, “True, they look a lot alike. And Techie’s a bottom?”

Matt blushed, “Yeah, loves getting reamed and sucking dick.”

Kylo blushed as he patted Matt’s shoulder before heading to the locker room, “Well, I guess it’s worth a try.”

Matt didn’t move for a few minutes as his brain processed that Kylo took the bait Hux and Techie formulated. _Holy shit. Why was that so easy???_

No one has had the courage to ask why Matt was so happy on his last shift before his two days off. He didn't care, he was going to experience something he's always wanted since he learned how his dick worked. Techie was waiting for him in their quarters dressed in civilian wear. It was a soft yellow dress and he flashed his panties at Matt as he got up to greet him with a kiss.

Matt groaned softly and sneaked in a quick squeeze of that amazing ass. "All ready, honey?"

Techie hums, "Yes, Mattie. All set."

Matt shivers, "Did you pick my outfit?"

Techie blushes, "Hux picked both of ours."

Matt froze, "He was here?"

Techie grins nodding to the surprisingly well made bed, "He prepped me here."

Matt moans and checks out the clothes Hux picked for him, "So fucking hot." 

It was his deep v-neck shirt and shorts he only wears on shore leave. He swallows nervously knowing they barely go past his upper thigh, "Uh, how are we getting up to their quarters? Or are we all cramming in here?"

Techie smiles, "We've got access to their private lifts."

Matt relaxed, "Okay. But don't laugh at me walking in these"

Techie looks at him hungrily, "Not gonna with how big you look in them."

Matt adjusts his semi in the shorts before zipping them up. There was no underwear on the hanger so he didn't bother. Matt quickly throws on the shirt before kissing Techie.

Techie moaned, copping a feel of Matt’s cock, "So thick."

The private lift up was a little while and they just held hands. They smiled stupidly at each other's reflection.

The doors open to Hux waiting for them. He tucks his blaster away and smiles as if nothing was amiss, "Welcome. Mattie, is it?"

Matt flushes as he shakes Hux's gloved hand. His mind screaming at him for being so casual. "Um, yes. Or Matt."

Hux gives a curt nod, "Alright. Kylo is finishing up in the shower. Why don't we go into the bedroom?"

The couple nods. Matt is in awe as the two redheads sandwich him between them on the bed. Hux is wearing just a robe and a shoulder slips bare quickly. Matt cautiously leans to kiss it and shivers as wet smacks of lips connecting are made above his ear. His glasses get lost in the following minutes as the two trade his mouth on their nipples. Techie's dress damp with his suck marks while Hux's nipples are rosy with purpling rings around them.

Kylo had felt the energy escalate in the room next door. His nipples were hardening as Hux's were sucked. He squeezed the base of his cock before entering the bedroom. He was startled that it was Matt lapping at the firm buds. He thought it would be Techie sucking like a foal. IMatt was like a doll in a tug of war. Sharp nail lines covering his chest from both redheads vying for his attention. His messy blonde hair was standing up with how much it was being pulled. Matt whimpered as he was pulled from each kiss and caress.

Kylo liked watching Hux being bossy. It made Hux's submission to him even sweeter. Techie was the first to pull away as Kylo sat on the corner of the bed, damp from the shower. He gives a soft grunt as the long haired man wraps his arms around his neck before kissing him.

Hux gives a soft chuckle while Matt moans at the little showy kisses Techie dapples along Kylo's skin. Kylo's hands don't know what to do as Techie gives him a little peekaboo of Techie’s damp underwear. With a deep sigh, Hux sees Kylo’s inexperience warring on his brooding face and steps in. Hux dances with slinky twists of his hips as he pulls Techie to him. Techie giggles and tries to follow but is a little stiff and out of sync. Hux huffs and rucks up Techie's dress to play with the plug base held by soft pink bikini briefs.

Both Matt and Kylo sit upright in awe of the two men. Their similarities and differences jarring but tantalizing. Matt never considered Hux as a sexual partner despite having eaten a handful of the man’s loads. Kylo was focused on how soft Techie’s ass was. Hux’s had these shadowy indents from his aerobics and constant walking. Techie’s ass jiggled as Hux gave each cheek a smack. Techie whimpered and arched his ass further out to display. Everyone goes silent as they all hear the sloppy pop of the plug being removed. Hux turns Techie around to face Kylo. He yelps as Hux guides him to straddle Kylo’s lap. Hux presses flush against Techie and jackhammers his hips into Techie's hole.

Matt sits up close watching them in profile. Kylo holds Techie's panties to the side for a minute before getting a silent cue to tear them off as Hux is still keeping a brutal pace. Techie screams at the sensations and groans as Hux clamps a hand over his mouth. Hux hisses. Matt grins knowing Techie is most likely licking and sucking on Hux's palm. He looks at Kylo and is proud at how Kylo's attention is mostly on Techie. The dark knight's hand hover over Techie's tenting erection.

"Just squeeze tightly," Matt offers.

Kylo grunts with a nod as he does just that. Hux curses and scrambles as his orgasm racks through his body. Matt feels such pride seeing Hux wail as Techie's ass cheeks clench and Kylo looks dumbfounded at the display.

"There's my sweet honey," Matt leans forward to kiss Techie's flank. Hux pulls out, still gasping for air and shaking his head, "Every damn time."

Kylo's energy makes the room unbreathable with arousal for a moment. Techie giggles, "You can just ask to fuck me, Kylo."

Kylo blinks up at him before looking at Matt. Matt feels giddy as his fantasy is about unfurl, "Ask him."

Kylo nods before cupping Techie's face, "May I fuck you, Techie?"

Techie sunk down on his cock in answer. Hux somehow had safety scissors and cut the dress as it hid too much. Matt's moans were somehow the loudest of the four. The denim was restrictive to his cock but necessary. He looked at Hux and saw the man sprawled out on his side watching Kylo and Techie fuck with a dreamy look.

It was quite a sight. Techie's hair and ass bouncing with each thrust of Kylo's. The knight's muscles made Techie look softer, delicate.

Not to mention the frothy line of Hux's cum on Kylo's cock and the elastic grip of Techie's rim. Matt felt a rush of shame for what he wanted to do. His eyes went glassy and Hux squeezed his hand, "What's wrong?"

Matt blushes and once again that instinct to obey Hux kicks in, "Wanna lick..."

Hux's nose flares in a sharp inhale and turns to Kylo, "Hold him on your dick."

Kylo frowns. He's so close but guesses Hux wants this to last longer. He holds Techie's ass firmly with most of his shaft bare. Techie whines but coos when he looks over his shoulder.

Kylo frowns, unable to see anything but Techie's cute chest. Then he hisses as a broad, hot tongue laps at his shaft. Techie giggles and leans to whisper in Kylo's ear, "Mattie's cleaning your cock right now."

Kylo would've been disgusted if it didn't feel so fucking good. Techie mewled as Matt lapped at his rim as well. Kylo looked lost with how close he was to cum. Techie rolled his hips without taking Kylo further, "Armie told me you have, like, no refractory period. Wanna stay inside while Mattie fingers me and eats your cum before you both fuck me?"

Kylo shuddered at the satisfaction rolling of the slight man as Kylo's orgasm hit. Matt's moans and hot tongue made Kylo unable to focus on anything until Hux's hands were in his hair. A finger was wiggling against his semi and breathy moans faded back in. His vision focused and Techie and Matt were kissing filthily as Hux gave gentle orders to Matt. The saliva they were exchanging was Kylo's cum and Kylo couldn't help projecting his awe.

Techie and Kylo gasped as Matt's second finger breached. Hux leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a slender syringe of lube. Techie wailed as Kylo cursed while Hux guided the slender tube between Matt's fingers. Hux grinned as he pushed the plunger. Techie collapsed against Kylo's chest whimpering in bliss as the lube warmed him up. It took a minute before the others started to feel the effect. 

"He's ready," Hux smirks while grabbing some pillows. "Lift your hips, Kylo."

Kylo does so with Techie's help. He groans as he feels Matt's tip trail a little bit of slick against his balls before pressing against Techie's rim. Techie shivers with eagerness but follows Hux's soft breathing as Matt gives an insistent press. Kylo grunts before the breach and Matt moans as it happens. The two men let Techie sink down on his own time. He giggles deliriously squeezing his lower belly. They all slip a hand to feel. Matt kisses his praises along the curve of Techie's neck and ear. Kylo pulls Hux into a possessive kiss. More reassuring for himself. Hux whines as Kylo bites his lower lip as Techie starts riding the two thick cocks.

Techie's gasps are punched out as his cock dribbles cum. His prostate constantly stimulated and Matt's loving hand around his cock made it go on until he was drained. He leaned back against Matt's shoulder with a cum drunk grin, "Love you, Mattie."

Kylo came from the added sensation of complete adoration before him. Matt's eyes widened as they stared at each other. Kylo blushed as Hux chuckles, "Aw, getting romantic now, are we?" Kylo grunts and squeezes Hux's arm as Matt chases his orgasm as Kylo softens inside Techie. A half dozen thrusts and Matt yells as he cums. Hux caresses the three as they slowly disentangle.

He grabs towels and wipes but grunts in surprise as he turns around to see Matt lapping and sucking Kylo and Techie clean. 

"Oh, dear. That lube isn't fit for ingestion," Hux frowns.

Matt whips his head over with a look of horror while Techie gives a weak "Nooo..."

Hux sighs, "I'll go get my kit. Kylo. Kylo?"

Techie giggles, "He's asleep."

Hux sighed deeply, "Fantastic. Okay. You two, bathroom."

Matt blushes as he starts to feel the weird numbing travel from his tongue to his throat as he follows Hux. Techie stumbles after humming happily. Hux gets the water temp just right and gives the hose to Techie while he mixes a gargle solution for Matt. "You would be surprised how many times Kylo forgets about the lube."

He opens up a cabinet to grab a blister pack of pills and pops one out, "Chew."

Matt chews and swallows the tablet before gargling. Techie is still wrapped up in his happy high while expelling the night's activities. Hux and Matt share a look in the large vanity mirror before smiling at each other.

"Are you any good at shooter games?" Hux catches himself asking. Matt gave a nod while gargling. Hux hummed, "Okay. You're fit cleaning yourself and Techie up?" Matt gave another nod. "Good, I'll go clean the oaf and get the bed ready for sleep."

Matt blushes and spat the mixture out, "Thank you for accommodating us."

Hux gives him a small smile before leaving the bathroom.

Matt looks over at Techie who's lazily fingering and teasing his gape as water leaks past. Matt's too exhausted but fuck, what a perfect sight. He attached the shower head to the hose and bathed them. As he towel dries them, Techie comes back to his usual self. He looks up at Matt with a grin, "As good as you imagined?"

Matt bit his lip and nodded while squeezing Techie's wet hair with the towel. Techie sighs happily, "Better than I thought, to be honest."

Matt kisses his cheek, "Seems like we're invited to spend the night and tomorrow. Hux asked me if I would play that sniper game."

Techie grins wider, "He's gonna hate how good you are."

Matt blushes.

* * *

Epilogue

The new Supreme Leader frowned as he entered his throne room. Matt was laughing as Hux and Techie fit the seat side by side comfortable.

"Dude, why did you choose this throne?! It's ridiculous!" Matt is still snorting with amusement.

Kylo flushes, "What do you think?"

Matt blushes deeply as multiple scenes poured into his mind. Kylo blushes back as the one Matt fixates on is all of them curled up on the throne as they hold their private meetings of actual work. Hux and Techie fact checking reports while Matt and Kylo voice their opinions on occasion.

Kylo shakes his head as Matt kisses both Hux and Techie on their cheeks. They frowned a little in confusion but went back to their own conversation. Kylo sat on the large armrest Hux was resting his elbow on. Kylo kissed the newly appointed Grand Marshall. Hux smiled at him, “Darling, Techie was concerned about the risk of drones depositing bugs in the rafters.”

Kylo looks over to their Security Commander, looking cute as a button in his black uniform and hair tied up in a bun. Techie sat up a little straighter, “I propose we install a transparisteel dome to give the sense of the hall but prevent the excess space being manipulated against us.”

Kylo nodded and looked over to Matt, their Majordomo. He surprised Kylo when he declined the offers of higher titles. ” _Someone needs to take care of you all.”_

“What do you think?”

Matt nods, “It’s wise. We can showcase gifts from emissaries.”

Hux hums softly, “Then get the contractors to bid as soon as possible.”

Matt takes out his datapad and sends the messages he drafted up this afternoon. He looked up once they were sent, “Anyone interested in trying out the new thermal pools?”

Techie gave a little cheer and got up from the throne, “I am!”

Hux and Kylo nod and follow their bedfellows to the open air pools to enjoy the sunset. Kylo takes Hux’s hand and squeezes. Hux looks up at him, “I guess we’re dating technicians?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! These four were fun but challenging to write.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://mesmeret.tumblr.com/) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/msmretmarjorie) if you want.


End file.
